Strange Deception
by CSIBeauty
Summary: It is a busy mothers day at the Tipton, and the twins are taking advantage. They even found a new friend to get in trouble with. That is until they find out a secret that could get them in more trouble then they have ever been in.
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Deception Chapter 1**

The Tipton was usually a pretty busy place, but this weekend was especially busy. It was mothers day this weekend and it seemed that everyone had decided to stay at the Tipton. Zack and Cody decided to take advantage of the fact the Mosbey was too busy to watch what they were doing. As they headed down to the lobby they met Esteban on the elevator.

"Who brings twenty suitcases to see their mother for a weekend?" Esteban asked the two boys.

"A women." Zack said.

"Oh!" said Esteban as the elevator came to a stop in the busy lobby. Zack and Cody walked out of the elevator and walked over to the candy counter.

"Hey there, sweet thang!" said Zack.

"Not now, Zack. Its too busy." Maddie said barley paying any attention to him. The two of them walked off through the crowds of people.

"I wonder if any kids our age will be here." said Cody excited. They pushed their way through the lobby and made there way to the ballroom, were they noticed a boy about their age standing next to an older women.

"Hi!" said Cody first walking up to the boy. He turned around startled. "Sorry we didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"Thats ok!" the boy replied. "Do you live here?"

"Yeah, we live on the 23rd floor. Our mom sings here. I'm Cody, and this is may brother Zack." he said.

"I'm Hunter!" he replied. "I live in Miami, but mom wanted to come up here to get away from it for a while."

"Cool!" said Zack, "We could show you around!"

"Mom!" said Hunter turning away for a second. She turned to face them. "Can I go with Zack and Cody to look around?" She looked at the two boys for a second and smiled.

"Sure, our room is on the 22nd floor number 732." she said. "Be back up by seven for dinner."

"Lets go!" said Hunter. The three of them made there way back into the lobby, and it seemed slightly less busy already. As they reached the middle of the lobby they felt someone grab on to them from the back. They turned around to face Mr. Moseby.

"I thought I told the two of you to stay upstairs today." said Mr. Moseby.

"Since when do we ever listen to you." Zack replied.

"Never, but today I'm going to need you out of the way. There are far to many people here and I don't want you spoiling anything." said Mr. Moseby.

"Come on, Mr. Moseby, give them a break, can't you see they are with a friend." said Maddie walking up.

"I don't care who their with, I don't want them tearing up my lobby." he said frustrated.

"They were just showing me around." said Hunter. "We won't get into any trouble! Ok?"

"Alright!" said Mr. Moseby strangely cheery. "You kids have fun." and he walked off back to the front desk. Maddie, Zack, and Cody just starred at Hunter.

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Suite Life fic so please review and let me know what you think so far. Its going to be weird, I think! Let me hear your thoughts!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Strange Deception Chapter 2**

"What?" Hunter asked noticing the strange look they were giving him.

"It's nothing." said Maddie.

"So who are you?" Hunter asked Maddie.

"Maddie, I work at the candy counter obviously." she replied.

"Guess what?" came London's voice as she got off the elevator and ran over to the candy counter.

"What?" Maddie asked not so enthusiastic.

"Daddy got me this gold necklace for mothers day!" said London.

"Why did you get something for mothers day?" Zack asked.

"She gets something for everyday." said Maddie.

"Good point!" said Zack.

"You don't get stuff for mothers day?" she asked.

"No, its the day your supposed to get something for your mother." said Maddie.

"Oh, well I go shopping with mother every mothers day." said London.

"Yeah, but then you come back with bags of clothes for you." said Cody.

"So." said London confused.

"At least your spending time with your mother." said Maddie.

"So who's this kid." said London. "Just noticing Hunter.

"This is Hunter. He's staying at the hotel." said Zack.

"Well, I'm off to Paris with Mommy!" said London clearly not interested in the new boy. "I'll be back tonight."

"Great!" said Maddie with little enthusiasm as London walked off to her limo. "And we can all sit here and get on with out mediocre lives."

"So what are you doing for your mother Maddie?" Cody asked.

"I am actually doing nothing!" she said. "She decided that instead of spending time with her kids on Mothers day, that she would on a trip to Italy with dad. Not that she wanted to invite us along."

"How can your mother afford that?" Cody asked.

"Apparently she had been saving for this trip for a while, she just never told anyone." said Maddie. "She decided that this would be the perfect time to take her trip with dad alone."

"So what are you going to do then?" Zack asked.

"I don't know!" said Maddie.

"You could come hang out with us." said Hunter.

"What?" Maddie said. "I know Zack and Cody already have plans, but don't you?"

"Not really!" said Hunter. "Mom just likes to take these trips to make it look like we are together, but we never actually spend that much time together. Besides, Zack and Cody are showing me around, and I would like to get to know some other people. We never actually stay in one place for very long, and I'm kind of tired of just sitting around and doing nothing."

"Well, its not like I have anything better to do." she said.


End file.
